Contract (Rewrite)
by DChen
Summary: virtual world. a world where everything is 2D. a certain OC want to enter this world. but what would happen if you actually trapped inside? she's just an ordinary girl who loves kagerou project. what could go wrong? oh wait. you're trapped in this world with your bestfriend who hates anime. "i think shit just gone wrong." R n R? Kuroha x Mary (Main) Kido x Momo (Side)


_**What's up guys?! This is chen~ well as you can see im going to rewrite this story all over again. Honestly I don't like the way I write this story! So im going to rewrite it and make it a lot more neat.  
there would be OCs and such. But I'll make sure the main pairing is kuroha x mary. But there would be side pairing like momo x kido and maybe….just maybe…. W) . so please enjoy this story as much as possible. If there's any typo or grammar please report to me immediately!**_

Being a school student council is hard. Especially if you're the vice president and at the same time, you're an otaku. Well she have to admit that. Her normal schedual are like the usual. Run away, make sure not to get noticed by the school keeper and such also be prepared to be yelled by Leia a.k.a the ice queen.

Her walking is steady, almost like a cat. No. more like a burgular cat. Smirk appeared on her face as she finnaly passed the gate safely. She yelled mentally in ecstasy and run away like a wild animal to the direction of her house. Finnaly after few blocks, she's arrived. she reached out for the small gate that had white color printed on it with a sign, "kozaka".

Well, if you noticed, her name is kozaka senka. Still a junior high schooler, long brown hair, dark chocolate eyes with a very annoying and irresponsible attitude. She giggled as her foot reached the door mat. Well obviously she forgot to close the gate but with her attitude. Yes. It is normal.

She quickly searched her keys, that is at the bottom of her pocket. After few minutes searching for it, finnaly a sound of clacking metal were heard. She smiled in relief. She quickly push the key into the keyhole and push open the door. She stepped in, and slipped off her denim shoes. She closed the door close, forgetting to lock it.

She quickly throw her bag on a random place and quickly rushed inside her room. She jogged to her computer and quickly plugged the plugs. Immediately a screen popped with a girl inside with rather, weird clothes welcoming the girl. "im home~" she chirped back at the girl inside the screen and started typing the password.

After pushing the enter, the desktop starting to show up and icons starting to pop on the desktop, with desktop tools, most of it are a calendar, a clock and bunch of sticky notes. Her eyes starting to analyze the sticky notes that are on top of the screen, separated from the others. "okay… so the next anime is mekaku city actors…fufu~ cant wait!" She announced in a low voice but with a rather joyful tone. She'd been waiting that anime since…2012. She already read all the manga and watched all the video. She started to open an icon on the desktop called Mozilla firefox.

While waiting for the browser to open, she walked to the center of the room, starting to undress herself. She starting to unbutton the bottons on her shirt and jacket, and unzip her skirt. After few minutes later, she walked to the closet near her bed. She opened the closet, the smell of deodorant hitted her nose. She wrinkled her nose, not used to the smell. She starting to searched for a suitable outfit for the night and founded her 'kido-tsubomi hoody'. The hoody had a ipod icon all over it, and bunch of signals icon or whatever on the front pocket.

After finding her favorite hoody, she took a tanktop, resting silently inside the drawer, with a pair of short denim jeans. Finnaly she's done changing. She closed the closet slowly. She turned around and realized that she haven't hang her uniforms. "ughhhh….i'll do it later" she said lazily and looked around her room. Her room is filled with anime posters, especially vocaloids. Clothes scattered around, PSP charger still plugged on top of the drawer and bunch of game and program disc on top of pile of sketches, and finnaly she could find her favorite chair imprinted with hatsune miku's favorite food. Leeks. "gotcha!" she quickly dragged the chair and placed it on front of the desk with a keyboard sitting neatly on top of the desk, bunch of monitors,a webcam, speakers, a printer, and manuals. While the PC is sitting neatly on the left of the desk.

After sitting down, she quickly typed " ". after few seconds, finnaly all kind of ads and anime starting popped around the screen with her fellow companion that welcomed her earlier. She quickly typed 'mekaku city actors' on the search tool, on the right side of the screen. After loading, an ad suddenly pop out of nowhere.

"hmm?" she hummed, a little surprised. "may I read the ad?" the girl asked. She just nodded. The webcam quickly caught the girl's action. For some reason, she felt like there's something odd….but she just shook the though away and paid more attention to the screen. The little girl on the screen finnaly received the data from the webcam and smiled sweetly. "Are you an otaku? I bet your dream is to live in anime world! Am I right?" the little girl readed out loud.

she just sweat dropped. And cursed mentally "WTF?!". "well…yes. Yes I do" she answered. "Well! All you have to do is click!" she readed once again. She rolled her eyes and clicked the ad. Suddenly the monitor turn blue, and the monitor starting to sound a little weird… she started to panicked a little. Cause what if her computer get broken?! She have to use her allowance! Her eyes starting to widened as the word "miku" scattered around the monitor like a virus.

"m-miku?!" she gasped. W-wait…. This is almost like in ODDS&ENDS! Suddenly smirk showed on her face. "Bring it on!" she provoked the monitor loudly, suddenly feeling confidence. Suddenly a girl, with messy orange locks and some of her are tide on the right side waved at her. "yo! Do you know who I am?" she quickly chirped "kisaragi momo!~" the girl on the screen smiled "that's right! I am kisaragi momo~ you must be very confused with this situation! Well~ let me explain. As you can see, you are about to get transported to the vocaloid world! But because of some glitches, the vocaloid world got mixed up with the mekakushi world or kagerou project."

After taking another breath she continued, "and before doing so, you have to sign this contract!" her face quickly turned into a questioning look "what contract?" suddenly the printer starting printing and a paper came out. She quickly grabbed the paper and read it carefully. After reading few sentences, finnaly… "please read the right and terms before signing it…" she readed out loud. She didn't really care about those kind of things…cause what could go wrong? There's a huge possibility that this is just some kind of crappy ad about a MMORPG game with only 5 basics characters. God she really hated those kind of games. She preffer RPG instead. Maybe cause the fact that you could customize your characters like in hack/ or something like that. So you could see the difference between your character and other player's. Okay lets end this short session about games and pay more attention to the situation she was in right now. She just shrugged and took her pen, resting on front of the monitor. She quickly signed the contract. And suddenly…she realized a very simple thing that she forgot.

She never plugged the printer plug. Because her printer is broken…and the webcam…she haven't turn it on! "w-what…" while she were daydreaming, "oh! before that, I need to tell you something! You have to find another person to come with you. The server will quickly send the contract to that person. Please tell me her name, and her current location!~" momo said with a wink. Her brain starting to load in a very slow speed. "oh! and I recommended, that person should be someone that doesn't like anime! Cause who knows? Maybe after this that person would like anime!" momo suggested. "o-okay…then I pick Shiroki Leia! She's at the school." momo just smiled and reached out her hand. Almost like inviting her to reach out for her hand. she just stare at it first, suddenly reality hit her. "n-no… this cant be happening!" momo's hand, magicly has reached her hand. in a second she pulled her inside the screen with one swift motion and half of her body already inside.

**Meanwhile…**

Leia just sighed. 'So this is how she wanted to play it,huh? Then I think I should make it a lot merrier!' She thinked sarcasticly. She huffed and walked out from the student council room with her bag on her shoulder, dangling. She walked to the stairs, leading to the lowest flower of the building. Finnaly she could see the shoe lockers, sitting on front of a huge glass door. She walked to her locker with a name "Shiroki Leia" she opened her locker while humming a tone.

She switched her school shoes with her snicker inside the locker. But she could see a letter on the corner of her locker. Another love letter?... she though with a little annoyed expression. She reached out for the letter. Ready to tore it apart. Suddenly a paper slipped out from the latter, landing perfectly on top of her palm. With a curious look, she started to read the paper including the terms. Suddenly something captured her eyes. "i-is that en-chan's autograph?!" She turn the paper around, trying to find the name of the sender. But not avail. "…this must be one of her jokes! Yeah! That's right!" she said with a lot of confidence. "hmm…what if I play along? Maybe if I could defeat her on one of her pranks maybe she will listen to me…" she though but with a little doubt.

"arghhhh!" she scratched her hair with both of her hands, confused. Suddenly a pen, appeared inside her locker…out of nowhere. "eh?!" she squeaked, a little surprised. She reached out for the pen slowly while her hands starting to tremble. "o-okay…" finnaly her hand touched the pen, her skin slightly brushed the cold plastic. She could feel a sudden chillness around her spine. She closed her eyes. not ready for any suprises.

After feeling that she might be okay, she opened her left eye, trying to check the situation. Nothing. Just great Leia. Now you're afraid of a pen. She could imagine, her, laughing in victory. She huffed trying to gain her confidence. She quickly grabbed the pen. She sighed in relief. She leaned the paper on the locker, so she can sign the contract properly. After signing it, suddenly a boy with a long green hair, with his hand inside his hoody pocket staring at her. "huh?..." she looked at her right and squeaked in surprise.

"wait… I know that hoody! En-chan always wear it all the time!" she exclaimed. The boy just stare at her. God, she had swear that those black raven eyes are surely burning holes trough her. "u-umm…" she started, wanting to stop the awkwardness that's filling the room. "come with me." He said. Simply. "m-me?!" she half screamed, while pointing her finger to her face, trying to correct the boy.

He just nod.

"…okay?" she walked to his direction, a little hestitated. He sighed in irritation and quickly grabbed her hand, making her close to his chest. She could heard a small thud. She blushed. Suddenly his feature starting to glow. Her eyes starting to widened slowly, not believing the situation. Slowly, the light starting to spread to her body, making her glowing too. "w-what the-?!" suddenly half of her body starting to dissapear almost like turning to bunch of codes. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

**On the other hand…**

Her eyes were shut close. Not wanting to see the bright light on front of her, illuminating like a sun. she could feel a warm touch burning through the fabric of her hoody. Slowly she opened her eyes, with her arms shielding her face. She could see a little town…filled with people…and hatsune miku, strolling down the city with kagamine rin, following from behind. Wait. What was that again?...hatsune miku strolling dow- "what the heck?!" she could feel her whole body was trembling.

"w-wh-whaaat IS going ON?!" she screamed and for some reason she felt a huge headache. "w-what the?..." everything around her was starting to move and her vision was blurred. "are you ok?!" momo quickly caught her before she was just about to fell and despite her petite figure she actually was preety heavy. "nnggghhh….heavy…." suddenly a gentle yet firm hold kept her standing up. She sighed in relief. "thank god you're here…"

He rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah whatev. By the way….have you seen your majesty? She haven't came home since yesterday. master was really worried." He said in an annoyed tone while trying to send a brief of sarcatism to the old medusa, watching above from the never-ending world. In a second she knew the person that he called "your majesty" is obviously mary.

After all the outer science stuff the mekakushidan had realized that he actually is a good guy. Even though he acted like a tsundere from time to time.

"well, I saw her with kano and seto yesterday. They might know something." He sighed loudly and carried the almost-fainted girl to the bench. He layed her down gently.

"thanks for the help kuroha!~" she thanked him with a very chirpy tone.

"whatever…" even though with his rude tone and pshycopathic attitude he might had a little feeling for the timid and shy queen of his.

Suddenly she could saw kido, carrying a girl. Well she cant say it was a piggybag style…nor even bridal style….she looks like carrying a huge wood on top of his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWNNNN!" the girl screamed and whined.

he sighed. "please don't scream near my ear…" he huffed. Momo just giggled watching the rare and epic scene. "you sure got your hands full~" he rolled his eyes. "so…where's the player?" she pointed her finger towards the girl that's laying on the bench with a half-open mouth.

"she seems to be a big fan of yours~ ne? danchou~" momo could see a tiny blush crept on his face. he cleared his troath and put the girl down. "e-en-chan?! Oh my god are you ok?!" she quickly ran towards the almost-fainted girl that's laying comfortably on the bench but the comfort quickly disappeared as soon as leia arrived and shook her hard. "aaaarggghhhh…. You're literally shaking my brain!" she quickly stopped and puffed her cheek.

"whatever! Now tell me! What kind of mess did you get us into?!"

"uh….. well about that…I think I just teleported us into a completely different dimension?…"

_**So~ what do you think?! This is a cross-over~ kagerou project ft vocaloid! Aint that great? Fufu~ please review and fav if you think this story is worth it. Im sure you guys were like…KIDO IS A GIRLLLLLLLLL. I know!~ but because in this situation leia think that kido is a boy. Well in the end en-chan is going to knock some sense on her. So…rock on!**_


End file.
